


Barely On The Edge

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Gen, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Project Freelancer taught her to never fully let her mind be at rest.





	Barely On The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _on the edge of consciousness_.

She's not quite asleep, but also not entirely awake either. Her time with Project Freelancer and the Meta has taught her never to let her consciousness completely be at rest.

Anyone that you trust to watch your back could be out to get you and try to take your place within the program or be a merc waiting to strike from the shadows.

Carolina knows that its the same for Wash; it is irritating never to be entirely in a restful state, but its hard to break years of habits and training.

Though she doubts that the Reds and Blues will be fool enough to try and take her unawares. They –

The bedroom door opens, and the knife is in her hand before she's truly aware of it as Kimball stops in the doorway and Niner barely stirs at the movement from the other side of the bed.

"It's just me, Carolina. Vanessa Kimball, your friend, a comrade in arms."

"Roger that."

Carolina listens to the sounds of Kimball moving around the room in the dim lighting from the slightly open door as her mind eases its back into a state of relative unconsciousness again. 

She takes comfort in the knowledge that her friends are nearby.


End file.
